


when the sun returns we'll know it did for you and me

by quackingfish



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Developing Relationship, M/M, Space Pirates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 17:05:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1865643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quackingfish/pseuds/quackingfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kerry puffed up his chest, pulling a stupid face and saying, “Technically, I’m your hero.”<br/>Ray kicked him in the shins.<br/>(or: the one where Ray is a badass intergalactic pirate and Kerry is his mechanic boyfriend)</p>
            </blockquote>





	when the sun returns we'll know it did for you and me

**Author's Note:**

> This is for [Kerry's](http://queerian.co.vu/) birthday because he's a huge loser. (Also, there's like at least five more chapters to this that odds are I will never write. ~~sorrynotsorry~~ )  
> Title from summer&spring- Wolfgun

Ray shoved his hands deep into his pockets, glancing around him before ducking into an alleyway whose rickety walkways were even more haphazard than the rest of this run down excuse for a star base. The beams creaked under his feet, for a heartbeat making him feel like he was going to crash straight down, smash through floor after floor before colliding with one of the luxury penthouses on the lower levels, down where the gravity field actually worked properly.

Shaking his head to clear it, he swerved down another poorly lit path, this one opening out into one of the quieter trading centres. Geoff, his captain, had sent him on a mission to find one of the rarer, more illegal parts for their ship. She was still _mostly_ operational, despite the beating a trade ship had given them last week, but Geoff liked to keep her in peak condition. (Ray heard his voice in his head, insisting “She’s called _Griffon_ \- my ship is a true lady- got that?”) He bit back a laugh, ducking his head before planting his hands on the edge of the walkway to swing himself down.

Most of the traders didn’t sell ship parts, especially not since tighter restrictions had been brought in half a cycle ago to try to make life more difficult for pirates like him. Still, the restrictions didn’t seem to be working all that well, because tucked away in an alcove was a table with a small stack of cogs and sprockets, presumably a subtle way for the short man behind the counter to indicate he was in the business.

Said short man was tilting his head and getting right in the face of the silver-studded person who was glaring down at him. Ray was still too far away to hear their conversation clearly, but from the grumpiness of the customer’s face and the unwavering stare he was receiving, it was clear that they were haggling.

“Hey, take it or leave it, but we both know that this is the only place in this sub-system to get high-quality disks like these.” The guy behind the counter shrugged, stepping back and crossing his arms, and Ray took a moment to appreciate the way his hair fell in his face slightly and the way his banded jacket clung to his body. Shop-guy was pretty cute.

To shop-guy’s visible relief, his customer grumbled and pulled out a tiny bag, shaking out a handful of coins into shop-guy’s hand, before grabbing a dull grey disk, haphazardly shoving the thing into a sack even though it was practically the size of a large pizza.

“Uh, hey-“ Ray stepped in closer to the table, trying to catch the attention of shop-guy, who was grinning at his handful of coins.

“Oh, Hi! What’re you after? Wait, don’t tell me- it’s my hot body you want, isn’t it?” Shop-guy struck a pose, letting his hips fall off to one side, before shaking his head and breaking into giggles.

“Uh, not to insult your… ‘hot body’ or anything, but you do ship parts, right?” Ray laughed quietly, raising an eyebrow at shop-guy.

“Oh, yep, that’s me. Kerry the… ship part guy. I really need to work on that,”

“Yeah, you do- but uh,” Ray bit his lip, smiling when Shop-guy- no, _Kerry_ , laughed again, before he shoved his hands in his pockets, “So I’m looking for a Cocktanite Infuser, you got any of those?”

“Oh, yeah, you’re in luck. I normally only see those like, a couple times a cycle- but I managed to get hold of a bunch of Infusers pretty recently. Cocktanite ones, specifically. Still- it’s gonna cost you,” Ray was almost startled by how fast Kerry switched to business talk, but somehow he still managed to keep the easy atmosphere. Fuck, he was a natural, which was both awesome and incredibly sucky; there was no way he was going to push for a proper bargain when he actually liked the guy.

“Oh yeah? Well-“ He cut himself off when there was a flurry of bright blue movement out of the corner of his eye, his teeth clenching and heart rate skyrocketing. God, he needed to hide. “Shit, cops- sorry bout this, Kerry,”

Kerry was understandably alarmed when Ray swung himself over the small counter. Even though he was careful to avoid knocking anything over and sank to a crouch as soon as his feet hit the floor, Ray wobbled a tiny bit, his hand flinging out and grabbing onto the closest thing (Kerry’s leg) to keep himself steady.

“I uh, okay then,” Kerry stuttered, staring down at where Ray was huddled, his head pretty much level with his crotch. “You know, I really was kidding about you being hot for my body, you know?”

“Yeah, well.” Ray didn’t move. “Guy’s gotta do what a guy’s gotta do, amirite?” He smirked, before his voice dropped all the joking. “I’m not exactly a model citizen, so if you could like- help me out until the feds leave, that would be great,”

Shaking his head and smiling, Kerry patted Ray’s head. “Yeah, okay man- you can hide in my pants, sure,”

“Hey, I’m not quite _in_ your pants-“

“Just like, incredibly close, that’s totally a different thing,” Kerry laughed, shuffling forwards a little and resting his hands on the table, making Ray squeak and wobble backwards, before just giving up and leaning his head into Kerry’s stomach. “Seriously dude, close doesn’t mean get _closer_ \- shit, shut up, okay?”

“I wasn’t even the one talking,” Ray grumped, curling tighter when he heard the clunking whirr of the cops’ suits getting closer. One of them quietened, getting closer and making Ray hold his breath.

“Is everything all right around here?” The cop said, their voice dull and metallic, and even though the question seemed totally normal, shivers went up Ray’s spine and he clutched at Kerry’s thigh nervously.

“Yep, all in order- just waiting for some customers, you know how it is,” Kerry laughed for a second, and from what Ray could see he flashed the cop a grin likely designed to put them at ease.

“Thanks.” They said in a marginally softer tone, before whirring away towards their… colleagues? Partners in loserdom? Robo-bros? “All clear.”

Ray slumped backwards in relief, almost knocking over a box of tiny bolts with one shoulder before Kerry nudged him with his knee. He glanced down at Ray, mouthing a wide-eyed warning before glancing back up again.

“Okay, now it’s cool, you can knock all my shit over if you want,”

“Nah,” Ray laughed, shaking his head slightly. “I wouldn’t want to wreck your shit dude, you seem pretty cool,”

“Hell yeah I’m cool.” Kerry grinned, resting a hand on his hip before asking, “So, considering your current position, would it be inappropriate to ask you out for a drink?”

Ray smirked, glancing at Kerry’s crotch for a moment before biting his lip. “Coffee? Because I don’t like, _drink_ drink.”

“It can be whatever you want it to be, baby,” Kerry’s eyebrows waggled, and he stepped back, offering his hand to help Ray up.

“Oh, _now_ I’m definitely interested,” Ray grinned, taking Kerry’s hand and heaving himself up off the cracked floor. He actually ended up needing the help, because he staggered once he was up, not quite used to whatever the fuck was wrong with the grav field in this place.

“Sweet.”

“Yep. So uh, how much is this gonna cost me? Kinda weird getting back to business after, but. The ship is kinda in a bad shape, so.” Ray straightened himself off, brushing at his knees and digging through his pockets for his money.

“Well, I don’t normally do this- but I’ll give you a discount. Considering how close you’ve gotten to my dick, it’d feel weird not to,” Kerry flashed a grin at him, and shit, he was pretty stunning.

Fucking Kerry was totally playing dirty, using his face to distract Ray. It took him way too long to realise what he’d said, and even longer to start protesting. “Nah, nah- dude, can’t have that shit. Like you said, Cocktanite Infusers are a bitch to get a hold of, and just no.”

“Okay, how about I give it to you cheap anyways, and you pay for whatever drink substitute we get. Also, you do owe me, considering I saved you from the feds and all.” Kerry puffed up his chest, pulling a stupid face and saying, “Technically, I’m your hero.”

Ray kicked him in the shins.

“Shut the fuck up. Besides, if you’re my hero, shouldn’t _I_ be repaying _you_?” Ray fluttered his eyelashes a bit, mock swooning before fucking Kerry actually _dipped_ him, almost smashing his head into a heavy steel drum in the process. “Okay, _now_ I’m up for a reduced price after you almost fucking killed me,”

“Perfect!” Kerry grinned, letting Ray stand up properly again. “My evil plan has worked,”

“Oh god,” Ray laughed, shaking his head and shoving lightly at Kerry’s shoulder. “You’re a huge loser. When do you get off work?”


End file.
